


First kisses

by flynotfall



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Awkward Conversations, First Kiss, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-17
Updated: 2015-02-17
Packaged: 2018-03-13 11:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3379841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flynotfall/pseuds/flynotfall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Xephos doesn't know what kisses are and why people kiss, and asks Honeydew to explain them in the best possible way he can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First kisses

After a large session of cackling and giggling like maniacs, the two heroes stopped for what seemed like years. As the spaceman recomposed himself, wiping his eyes free of tears and shaking away the huge goofy grin from his lips, Honeydew stared at him in fascination. Xephos released a gentle sigh, before his blue eyes fell upon Honeydew's, returning the long stare. The silence lingered, Honeydew blushed hard before he leaned in and placed a quick kiss on his friend's lips. 

Xephos wasn't expecting that.

The brunette shrieked, pulling back with enough force that he could have knocked himself out of the chair he was sat in. His hands came up as if he was protecting his face from danger. Honeydew's calm state was replaced with a shocked, scared look.

"What was that?!" Xephos almost whimpered, watching his friend closely as his arms remained locked in fright. Honeydew sighed lightly, pulling back and looking down at his knees as his cheeks turned dark crimson. 

He bit his lip as he shook his head. "Sorry.. I don't know." He cursed at himself, before cautiously looking to Xephos who's body had relaxed slightly, but still hung at the edge of his seat. 

Xephos froze, his breathing calming slowly. He reached a pale finger up to his lips, tracing along the muscle in confusion as his brows knotted harshly. "Honeydew, what was that?" He spoke quietly and timidly, peering up at his friend who was still sunken in self pity and embarrassment. Honeydew quickly shrugged. 

"I.. Um.. Kissed you." He confessed gently, his blush increasing more than he thought was even possible. 

"Kissed?" Xephos' head fell to the side, his hair bouncing and falling gracefully along. "What's a kissed?" 

Honeydew glared at his friend long and hard. The room fell quiet as both searched one another for an answer. Honeydew's sadness and blush suddenly cracked as he smirked, before releasing an uncontrollable giggle.

Xephos watched, frowning at his friend mocking him. "W-What?" 

"You don't know what a kiss is?" He smiled warmly, a bundle of white teeth peered at Xephos as his lips parted. 

"Should I know?" He questioned, still very puzzled and curious whilst Honeydew chuckled and rocked back and forth on his wooden chair no matter how many times Xephos had told him not to. 

Honeydew shrugged, raising his brows. "Well.. You're not.. From here so.." The dwarf concluded, before clearing his throat awkwardly.

The pair fell into another silence that they welcomed. It lurked for another moment or two. They stared at one another.

"Why do people kiss?" Xephos whispered in the silence, breaking it and making Honeydew alert once again. 

The ginger bit his lip carefully. "Um.. To show.. Love I guess.." He twiddled with his thumbs, his foot tapping the floor under them in anxiety. 

"Love?" Xephos asked, to which Honeydew hummed in approval. "You love _me_ _?"_ Xephos continued asking. 

Honeydew again responded with a swift shrug. "It doesn't matter!" He sighed, rolling his eyes as he went to stand. "It was a mistake, let's just pretend it didn't happen." He groaned, revealing his large discomfort with the situation. He went to walk away when his friend latched onto his wrist. The dwarf attempted to tug from his grip and grunted in disapproval and slight pain when the spaceman's grip increased.

"Honeydew?" He spoke innocently.

"What? _Fu-_ You're hurting me Xeph!" Honeydew whimpered lightly, trying to wrestle his way free. Xephos released the man's arm, allowing Honeydew to sigh loudly in relief.

"Can we do it again?" The spaceman questioned politely, his blue eyes staring up to Honeydew's whilst he towered over him. Honeydew released a stern glare. "You know.." Xephos raised his eyebrows awkwardly. "Kiss?" Xephos whispered into the cool night air, releasing a gentle smile.

The dwarf quickly looked around the room that they had occupied, searching for life. "Um." He swallowed his emotions and turned back to his friend. "If.. If you want to.. Um.." He released a quick nervous laugh, before rubbing the back of his neck. 

Xephos' eye's lit up. "O-Okay," He licked his lips in anticipation. 

Toddling closer, Honeydew shyly looked up to his friend, their faces unbelievably close. Xephos' alarmed eyes gazed down to his friend's lips, feeling the hot air being blown against his muscle. The dwarf broke the space between them, softly placing their lips together. The spaceman observed Honeydew's actions, and quickly followed his moves. When Honeydew allowed his eyes to close, so did Xephos. 

As the kiss deepened, and repeated, Honeydew placed a trembling hand on the back of his spaceman's neck, to which the man flinched at. Xephos moaned gently as he felt the unfamiliar warmth of love bubbling in his stomach. Honeydew continued to kiss his partner softly, as his fingers trailed down to the skinnier man's hips. 

The dwarf pulled back first, his forehead against Xeph's before he timidly reached forward and took Xephos' bottom lip into his teeth whilst grinning the whole time. Xephos watched carefully, almost whimpering. 

They parted, Honeydew pulling back and slumping on the chair he started on. 

Xephos licked away the saliva from his lips, before clearing his throat. "Thanks.. Friend." He mumbled with a slight blush decorating his skin.

**Author's Note:**

> I found this on my old pc and it is so trash im sorry mom


End file.
